Risks and Benefits
by viviandanime
Summary: Rachel takes the giant risk of leaving her whole life behind, to join her dream faction. But with her whole lifestyle literally turned upside down, she discovers the risks and benefits of joining a new faction and a new life.


**So this FanFiction isn't anime related! I have been in love with the book Divergent for the longest time now, and I decided to post this!  
This story is similar to Tris's story, but I'm not trying to copy. I'm just taking some ideas.  
If you don't like it, then please don't give any hate. I'm really excited about this, and I'm working really hard on this.  
If you like this, please tell me and I will write more!  
(Obviously I don't own Divergent)  
Enjoy! I am going to try my best to write more chapters!**

I could feel my heart beat faster than it had in a long time. My entire body was shaking, and I was sweating like crazy.  
I try to take deep breaths to calm myself, but it doesn't do any good.  
The line is going painstakingly slow. Being near the end of the line, I almost become frustrated. But thankful at the same time.  
It gives me time to think about the decision I am about to make. The decision that will define the rest of my life.  
I already know where I want to go. I know what I'll be leaving behind. I'll be leaving behind a faction that I never fit in with, but I'll also be leaving behind my parents and all of my life that I have known for the past sixteen years.  
I've dreamed of joining Dauntless for as long as I can remember. Being free and fast. Not having to care about manners, or being modest with my clothing. I want to get rid of my grey, dull clothes. I want to change my regular wavy jet black hair that is always in a bun with no life.  
But my parents never understood my choice. Sometimes when I finished talking about Dauntless, they looked at me as though I was a completely different person, like it wasn't even me.  
And like every other parent, they didn't want me to leave. Especially to a faction that has completely different rules and boundaries.  
But it was the true me. Life in Abnegation wasn't me. I never got used to offering my bus seat, or holding a door for someone.  
Whenever I would go outside with my older brother, we would always climb to the very top of the tree that was on our way home from school. Sometimes we went so high up, that the tree would sway with our weight.  
My brother is in Dauntless; he transferred there three years ago and came in first for everything. When my mother visited him, she told us how he was.  
He's been my role model my whole life, and knowing what he was able to accomplish from our old lifestyle, made me even more confident.  
But back then, even last week I couldn't imagine how I feel now. It hits me hard like a ton of bricks, do I leave my entire life behind to take the huge risk of joining my dream faction, or do I stay with my parents where I never fit in.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts, when the boy behind me who's from Candor nudges me to move forward.  
My cheeks become slightly warm when I feel a small wave of embarrassment wash over me for a brief second.  
"Sorry…" I say my cheeks still slightly warm. I turn back around, and realize that the line has gotten much shorter. Only three people in front of me remain.  
The three people go, and then my name is called out. My heart feels like it's about to go up my throat. I gulp, and walk to the center of the room.  
I completely tune out the rest of the room, except for my parents and the giant bowls in front of me.  
I take the knife that is offered to me, and drag it across my palm.  
I don't really react, because I've never had an issue with a bit of blood or pain.  
The bowls sit in front of me, as I hold the small pool of blood in my hand.  
My eyes quickly scan the room for my parents. I see them sitting with their hands in their lap, with their usual good posture. My mother smiles and my father doesn't even look my way.  
Now is the time that I choose whether to leave my entire life behind, or take a chance at my dream life.  
My eyes stay fixed on the bowl with the coals. I let my body guide me.  
The next thing I know, my blood is on the coals.  
I have just chosen to leave everything I've known for the past sixteen years, and take a chance on a new life. 


End file.
